beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hyde
Hyde, known as in Japan, is a Blader appearing in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst Turbo. He fights with his Beyblade Dread Hades 11Turn Zephyr'. He is the younger twin brother of Phi, and a member of the Turbo 4. Appearance Hyde is a tall person with pale skin, razor-sharp teeth, and long lavender-white hair with bangs covering his right eye. And just like his older brother, Phi, he has heterochromia eyes; his right eye being red and his left eye green. He wears a dark purple collar with silver studs, and a black gloved, bodysuit with dark-yellow lines on the torso, arm sleeves, and legs. The suit also sports violet plating on the arm sleeves, a violet full-connected pauldron, two violet rings around each upper arm and each shin, and a violet belt with a silver and red buckle, which has a purple base, and a white robe with violet borders. The robe is segmented into four flaps: the front one has purple markings on it, the left and right flaps have a silver plating with purple markings, and the last one is pure white. The suit also sports white hexagons with chartreuse borders: three on the pauldron, two on each forearm, and one on the left and right robe flap. When he activates his Beyblade's avatar, Hyde's hair turns rose pink at the ends and moves like fire. Personality In contrast to his elder brother, Hyde is wild and extroverted. He expresses his thoughts without hesitation and boasts about how strong he is. He also has a habit of acting like an entertainer: providing enough amusement to the audiences' content, which was shown during his first match with Aiger Akabane. He was also able to predict what would happen with his match against Aiger as well''. '' These traits are a double-edged sword; when he lost to Valt Aoi, he became shocked and infuriated at his loss. Like his brother, Hyde also possesses the ability to resonate with his Bey, to the point where he is able to feel the damage his Bey receives in battle. Unlike his brother, however, Hyde isn't arrogant or destructive and has no interest in destroying other beys, nor possesses any evil traits. Another notable trait is that both Hyde and Phi have near-identical blading styles. However, while Phi is right-handed, Hyde is left-handed. Biography Hyde and his twin brother, Phi were born into royalty and raised together in Dread Tower. Being the younger sibling, Hyde always felt inferior to his brother and believed he could never catch up to him. One day, the twins' butler presented them with a gift from their father: a pair of Beyblades called Dread Hades and Revive Phoenix. Hyde immediately chose Hades, much to the ire of Phi who believed that as the older sibling, that he should have first pick. When Hyde refused to give Hades up, an argument broke out between the twins, which in turn severely strained their relationship. Hyde stayed at Dread Tower, while Phi left for what would later become his quest for destroying people's Beys. Background ''Beyblade Burst Turbo Beyblades * Dread Hades 11Turn Zephyr': Hyde's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Turbo until it was destroyed by his own brother, Phi. Special Moves * Dread Impulse: Hades channels its energy into the 6 outer hexagons and singular hexagon in the middle while using its weight to deal a devastating blow to its opponent. * Dread Gravity: While circling around the opponent, Hades slowly closes in while knocking them around. A purple stream covers Hades as it closes in on its opponent, knocking them upwards in a pillar of purple light. Battles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Turbo * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 29|''Episode 29 - Dark Prince! Dread Hades!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 30|''Episode 30 - Aiger Goes Wild!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 31|''Episode 31 - Rebirth! Turbo Valtryek!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 32|''Episode 32 - Dread Tower! The Dark Citadel!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 33|''Episode 33 - Trapped in The Dread Tower!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 34|''Episode 34 - Secret of The Fused Bey!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 35|''Episode 35 - Spirit of Flame! Turbo Spryzen!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 36|''Episode 36 - The Darkness Within!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 37|''Episode 37 - Turbo Clash! Showdown at The Dark Citadel!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 39|''Episode 39 - Aiger's Rematch! Unbreakable Bond!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 41|''Episode 41 - Hyde Vs. Phi!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 47|''Episode 47 - Sprit of Flame vs. Lord of Destruction!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 49|''Episode 49 - Aiger vs. Phi!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 50|''Episode 50 - Aiger's Turbo Resonance!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 51|''Episode 51 - Bonding! Aiger vs. Valt!]] Quotes * "Phi, I can't believe you lost to a wimp like this. How in the world did you mess up such an easy match?" * "On second thought, maybe you were nice enough to give up your toy so I could play it?" - taunting Aiger * "I am Hades!" * "Beys attract other Beys the same way Bladers attract other Bladers." * "Just how far are you willing to go for the sake of my entertainment, huh sweet Aiger?" * "Why do you always gotta be good at everything?" -''to Phi, in a flashback during their youth. * "You and I both know that the Dread Tower is for me and me alone. You're not welcome here." * "I always knew I'd have to settle the score with you one of these days." -preparing to battle Phi after the latter's return to Dread Tower. * "It seems that we have a copycat on our hands." -seeing Count Nightfell used one of Dread Hades' special techniques. * "My resonance is supreme!" * "I can't even bring myself to laugh at how pathetic you are." -after Phi's loss to Aiger * "You lose and then you take it out on your Bey? Just how petty can you be? Of course, you still don't understand why you lost, do you?" * "IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME!! After all, Dread Phoenix contains parts from my Hades! * "How about you tell me, your highness?" -when Phi asks if he knows how he lost. * "Maybe we were wrong about a few things." -to Phi in the ''Turbo ''season finale. Relationships Phi Phi is Hyde's brother in the anime. It is shown that the two are rivals and are highly competitive even at childhood. When they were children Hyde always lost to Phi which resulted in resentment towards him, leading towards him being more intense towards facing his brother. In their battle in episode 41 of Beyblade Burst Turbo, Phi breaks Hyde's bey and steals his bey's energy and uses it to create Dread Phoenix. When Hyde tried to get the pieces of Dread Hades back, he is turned down by his brother. Hyde stays to watch the battle between Phi and Shu and is shocked by Phi's power. Hyde later tried to reason with Phi after the battle, but he refused to listen, hinting that despite everything Phi has done, Hyde still cares about his brother. He makes up with his brother in the final two episodes after Aiger defeats him. Evel Oxford In the anime, Hyde allows Evel to maintain a laboratory at The Dread Tower, even though he seems to know that Evel's loyalty may be shallow. Aiger Akabane Hyde seems to have an interest in Aiger due to his strong resonance. Hyde wanted to draw out this power, and so he created a challenge where Aiger had to battle his way through the Dread Tower until he could face him once again. Gallery Beyblade Burst Turbo Hyde Launch.gif|Hyde's Launch Form in Beyblade Burst Turbo Beyblade Burst Turbo Hyde 2.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Hearts and Dead Hades JP Website Poster.jpg HEAAARTS.jpg Aiger, Phi, and Hartz.jpg Aiger vs. Hartz.jpg _______________________________0319.jpg Hearts and Hades.PNG Hearts sticking his tongue out.PNG Hearts holding launcher.PNG Hearts happy.PNG Hearts taunting Aiger.PNG Hearts on Live TV.PNG Hearts's eye glowing.PNG Hearts and Dead Gran.PNG Hearts and Phi.PNG Hearts's Castle.PNG Hearts feeling Hades's pain.PNG Hearts's Dead Impulse.PNG Hearts cautious.PNG Hearts getting serious.PNG _______________________________0741.jpg _______________________________0322.jpg 1550736665695.png ___________0946.jpg Hyde's purple aura.jpg Aiger vs. Hyde.jpg Trivia * He is the second character in the ''Beyblade Burst series after his brother Phi to have heterochromia iridum. * Hyde and Phi both have the same Japanese and English voice actors. * The hexagonal details in the purple sections of his suit resemble the designs in the layer of his Beyblade. * Like Aiger, Hyde has a Level Chip for his Dread Hades but colored red opposed to Aiger's golden Level Chip, making him the first Blader so far to have a red Level Chip. * He is the second character that can change the color of his hair when he gets serious in battle, the first one is Aiger Akabane. * He also is the second Turbo blader to be left-handed after Suoh. * His birthday is February 29 (leap day), just like his twin brother. * The purple markings on his coat bear a resemblance to the logo of Dark Nebula. * The way he launches is similar to Phi's launch, but in the opposite direction. References Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters Category:Turbo 4 Category:World Champions